


Questioning Everything

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Season 3 Spoils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Johnny didn't used to feel like this towards a guy. Not until Daniel came along and messed everything up.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny remembers it like it was yesterday. 

It was after the tournament and his mom insisted he thanked Daniel and maybe Mr. Miyagi if he got the opportunity to do so because he saved Johnny from Kreese. Johnny hated the fact that he had to say he was 'saved from Kreese' because he was like his father figure. Someone who he thought would have his back forever. But apparently that wasn't the case.

Johnny decided to sit next to Daniel's front door. Looking back on it now, seemed a little creepy, but oh well. Daniel finally opened his door and spotted Johnny and jumped and nearly ran away but stopped himself, realising that he wasn't planning an attack.

"Um… why are you just sitting here?"

Johnny looks up at him and pats the spot next to him indicating Daniel to sit next to him. LaRusso hesitantly sat next to him and cleared his throat.

"My mom made me come here. To thank you, I guess."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why?"

"Y'know. Save me from my own sensei trying to choke me to death." Johnny let out an empty chuckle.

"That wasn't me. That was all Mr. Miyagi. I'm sorry, by the way. No one should ever have to experience something like that. Mr. Miyagi said that there are no bad students, only bad teachers. So I forgive you, for what it's worth."

Something swells up in Johnny's chest but he pushes the feeling away. He hates being pitied. He hates the look of pity drawn on LaRusso's face, despite how much things Johnny has done to him. 

"Well I never said sorry." Johnny mumbles to himself, but he said it loud enough so he knew that Daniel had heard it.

"Well I'm just saying it now in case you need it one day." Daniel inspects Johnny closely, as if Johnny was just a bug under a microscope. It for some reason made Johnny feel warm all over. He prayed to whoever was out there that he wasn't blushing. That would make him look stupid. Johnny finally looks up and meets Daniel's eyes. It felt like Johnny was drowning in his eyes, the different shades of brown in his eyes mixing together beautifully.

Then Daniel luckily breaks Johnny's focus on his eyes with a smile, his eyes drinking a little bit in the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Johnny raises his eyebrow.

"Honestly if we hadn't been fighting over Ali we probably could've been friends."

Something inside of Johnny squeezed with sure joy. Being friends with LaRusso. That actually sounded amazing. And not just a normal amount of joy from being friends, heart beating faster and one the biggest smiles he's ever smiled grew across his face that he wasn't able to stop in time. He clears his throat once again and rubs the back of his neck. 

Just be cool.

But why did he care about acting cool around LaRusso? Surely it was just wanting to keep his status in school, right? That was the most logical explanation. But maybe… no. That's not possible because he is very much straight. He has had tons of crushes on girls so he can't be gay. 

What Johnny wanted to say was to ask if they could be friends, but instead just settled for "Yeah well it's your fault for stealing my girl."

"Hey! You guys were broken up. Plus how was I supposed to know, I had just moved here." 

Johnny rolls his eyes and can't help but smile. He leans on his back, looking up at the sky and feels Daniel lay down right beside him. Right. Beside. Him. With their arms brushing each other every once in a while too. Why was it all of a sudden so hot?

"Honestly he was like a father figure to me. And I honestly thought I was going to die that night."

LaRusso looks at Johnny. "Don't you have a dad, though?" Daniel cringes, realising how invasive the question he just asked was. Johnny moves his hand to tell him that he didn't mind at all. 

"Step-Dad. But he doesn't really give a shit about me. Only tolerates me 'cuz of my mom." Johnny shrugs.

He nods and looks back up at the sky.

"You're surprisingly good company, LaRusso." Johnny turns on his side prompting Daniel to do the same, their noses inches from each other now.

Daniel smiles. "You're not too bad of company yourself."

They both study one another's faces intently, then Johnny sees Daniel's eyes sweep over Johnny's lips, lingering for a moment or two. Oh fuck it.

Johnny crashes his lips into Daniel's and is surprised when Daniel immediately starts kissing him back. Daniel threads his fingers through Johnny's hair and Johnny holds Daniel's face with his right hand.

Everything in Johnny's head was saying that this was wrong but at the same time it felt right. 

Johnny softly traced Daniel's lip with his tongue and pushed his way into his mouth. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Then Daniel bites into Johnny's lip. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

Then they finally pulled away to catch their breath. Johnny's eyes widened when he realised what just happened. He stood up abruptly and ran as fast as he could. He could faintly hear Daniel yelling for him to wait but he ignored it.

He wasn't gay.

And he wasn't gay so much that he completely avoided LaRusso like the plague. Anytime that he was even in the same room he'd make an excuse to leave. And everytime that they made eye contact he'd look away.

"What's going on with LaRusso? You've been extremely awkward around him." Bobby asked one day.

"Um- no reason." Johnny looked away from Bobby's piercing gaze. 

Bobby narrowed his eyes but nodded along. He knew that his best friend would tell him if he wanted to eventually. It was best not to push. 

And then Highschool ended. People went to their own separate lives, and Johnny didn't end up talking to Daniel until now.

And that brings us to now, with Johnny being offered a car from the same man who he bullied in senior year and the man who made him question everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty five years later and Daniel and Johnny once again reunite as friends. Does Daniel remember what happened, and does Johnny even want to remind him?

Of course after all of this time in his life that he's avoided LaRusso at all costs and silently cursed his ads he has to meet him once again after someone random teenage girls wrecked his car. So here he is, getting a car from Daniel like nothing happened at all. Which was annoying as hell because Johnny wasn't sure if he wanted Daniel to mention it or not. So Johnny just completely avoided talking about it. And just went on with his life and ignored it like he's been doing for the past thirty five years of his life. 

Now they were both working together to put a stop to Kreese by working together in the same dojo and honestly it was more fun than Johnny would've imagined. They surprisingly worked well together, minus a few times they've argued over how to teach the kids. But honestly, Johnny wasn't even sure that Daniel remembered it or not. Not that Johnny would try to remind him, either.

"Hey, Johnny could you stay after to help practice the moves we'll show the kids tomorrow?" Daniel said when he saw Johnny about to leave their shared dojo.

"Mhm. Sure." Johnny nodded.

So they get into their fighting stance and perform the move, ending with Johnny on his back with the wind knocked out of him and LaRusso holding him down by straddling his waist.

"Woah at least buy me dinner first." Johnny jokes.

"Oh shut up." Grumbles Daniel while getting up and holding a hand out for Johnny. He takes it and stands up and dusts off invisible dust on his pants.

They do some more moves and before they know it they're all done with them and they're sitting on the couch with beer.

"Remember when you threw me off a cliff?" 

"Hey, that was not a cliff. You're just being dramatic. It was a hill at best." Johnny huffs.

"Oh sure." 

Daniel turns to look at Johnny. "I'm getting Déjà here." 

Johnny looks back at him confused for a minute then Daniel adds on.

"Y'know. The talking. Us actually getting along for once. Well minus the kiss and you avoiding me like the plague… Wouldn't want that to happen again."

Johnny gapes at him then clears his throat and looks away.

"I get it. Why you ignored me afterwards. It was crazy for me too. Finding out I liked boys and girls. Back then I didn't even know that that was a thing but now everyone knows about bisexual people. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'm not ashamed. I'm just saying that it was a mistake and I'm not gay."

"I'm not saying you are Johnny. I'm just saying it's okay if you are. Plus you could be bisexual or something else. Apparently there's like a ton of sexualities."

Johnny nods. Then he sits his drink down and looks at Daniel with the most serious face he could muster.

"I think I'm bisexual." 

Then they both started laughing so hard that Johnny had to wipe some tears away. Honestly it wasn't all that funny but maybe the alcohol had something to do with it. They continued to talk about random things, mostly about their past and some stories about what crazy things the students have done or said.

"Did you know that once this kid wanted to get a cup of water but there were no cups left so he poured the water into his shirt and it just completely soaked through the shirt. Then he brought the water that was still in the shirt and tried to drink from it but just ended up pouring it all over himself. Man, I don't even know how he's made it this far in school."

Daniel doubled over and laughed so hard he started coughing.

"I- How???" Daniel manages to get out.

"I don't even know." Johnny smiles and shrugs.

There's a lapse in silence then Johnny speaks up again.

"It's getting pretty late. Shouldn't you text your wife and tell her where you are?"

"Oh we got divorced. It's not technically official and only the kids know about it. 'Been sleeping on the couch recently anyways. She won't care." LaRusso sighs and leans back and pulls his arm over his face.

"The couch huh? Sounds pretty sucky to me." Daniel nods.

"Well I guess we should probably get going then." Daniel stands up abruptly and Johnny stands and sways a bit.

"Give me your keys."

Johnny's eyebrows shoot up. "What!? Why?"

"You're clearly drunk."

"So are you!" 

"Yeah but I drank two beers, you drank way more than me. Plus I'm simply a better driver than you." Daniel smirks.

"Oh really now?"

"Mhm."

They sort of stand there for a bit glaring at one another then Johnny gives in and sighs and hands the darker haired boy his keys. He smiles in response and grabs the keys. "Thanks."

They walk to Johnny's car and Daniel drives them to Johnny's house. They wall inside and Johnny sits down on the couch.

"Crap. I didn't think this through. Can I stay here tonight and you drive me to my car tomorrow morning?"

Johnny nods and pats the spot next to him, and Daniel takes a seat there.

"I didn't even date a guy my whole life just because I was scared. Can you believe that?" Johnny laughs, but it's more sad than anything.

"Mm. I dated like maybe one guy in college I think."

"I can't believe I never did because guys are hot." 

Daniel laughs. "Yeah, they are."

They both turn their heads at the same time, and like what had happened years ago, they slowly leaned in and Johnny claimed Daniel's lips over his. Things started to get a little more heated and Johnny palmed LaRusso over his pants. Daniel laughed and pulled away a little.

"At least buy me dinner first." Daniel repeated back to Johnny.

"Okay. How does this Saturday at eight sound?" 

Daniel's smile matched Johnny's.

"That would be amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to make :) my first multiple chapter story. Hoped you enjoyed :D

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked :) This is a little shorter than most of my posts because I'm planning on making a part two. It will probably be done tomorrow. Have a good day :)


End file.
